A Tale Of Seven Pokemon
by SwitchLight1212
Summary: Six pokemon are sent on a journey when their legendary friend Celebi is taken away by poachers. Throughout the journey they experience happy times, fierce weather, painful goodbyes, and the true meaning of friendship


A Tale of Seven Pokemon: The Great Rescue

A Tale of Seven Pokemon: The Great Rescue

Characters: Eevee, Poochyena, Togetic, Pichu, Ditto, Dratini, Celebi, Pidgeot, Chansey, Wailord, Dusclops, Golbat.

Summary: Seven Pokemon, Eevee, Poochyena, Togetic, Pichu, Dratini, Ditto, and the legendary Celebi, are all living in the luxurious surroundings on the Ilex Forest. But when poachers invade the forest, Celebi is captured. Eevee and Poochyena are intent on saving him, but they may lose there other friends in the process. Especially Dratini, who is often left out by Eevee, Celebi, and Poochyena. And when they stop at an outstanding Pokemon made daycare, run by a very warm, loving Chansey, the motherly Togetic feels that she and the baby of the group, Pichu, should stay at the daycare. But, Eevee and Poochyena have with them, two new Pokemon, Pidgeot and Wailord, which vow to help them save Celebi. Poochyena and Eevee are amazed by the new Pokemon, and think they will be the new members of there little group. But will they replace Dratini, Ditto, Pichu and Togetic? And with all this happening, will Celebi be saved from the poachers?

Chapter 1: The Ilex Forest

The Ilex forest slowly began to show sunlight as the new day came, and the little trickle of light slowly shone on a little resting place, where Eevee slept. Eevee slowly opened its eyes, and the blurry picture of the forest slowly and steadily became clear. The cool breeze ran through Eevee's fur, as it normally did at this time. Eevee enjoyed waking up to this scenery every day. The sights, the sounds, the scents, all were so perfect. But Eevee did not have this resort to himself, he lived with his six best friends, Poochyena, Togetic, Pichu, Ditto, Dratini and…

As Eevee gazed at the beautiful flora around him, a flying green Pokemon came bursting onto Eevee.

"Wake up Eevee!! The day beckons for us to play in it!!" The Pokemon shook Eevee until he got himself out of his resting place.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, happy now Celebi?"

Celebi looked at Eevee. "Well as a matter of fact I am!" The two Pokemon laughed as Eevee and Celebi ran out to the clearing in which all of the Pokemon played with each other.

The seven Pokemon frolicked and fluttered as they all played with each other. You know Eevee and Celebi, so next is Poochyena. Ever since they both hatched at the exact time as Eevee, they each were the first they saw, and they treated each other as a brother. Poochyena, just like Eevee and Celebi, liked to play all the time, and seemed restless. Out of all of the Pokemon, Poochyena, Eevee and Celebi had to be the closest.

The next two Pokemon are Togetic and Pichu. Being the only one that had evolved, Togetic was basically the "oldest sibling" of the bunch. She always looked out for the other Pokemon, but she also loved to play all the games that the younger ones wanted to do. But, she also took extra care of the baby of the group, Pichu. The other six pokemon had found Pichu's egg abandoned in the forest, and they all raised it till Pichu hatched. Being a baby Pokemon, it would easily get itself hurt, or couldn't be able to do the games, so it would usually ride on Togetic's back, since Togetic could fly.

The final two Pokemon are Ditto and Dratini. Dratini was separated from his home, and the others found him floating down a river. Dratini was the last of the friends to come to the forest, so he always would feel like a loner, but the others didn't know this. But, he still continued to stay and live with them, because this was the only family he knew of. Ditto came to the forest on its own, because he was drew weary of the wild. Just like Dratini, the friends were the only family he knew of. Since they were so alike, they grew as the best of friends, just by meaning that they could talk about things easier to each other than Eevee, Poochyena, Togetic, Pichu or Celebi.

So, that about rounds up the biographies.

The seven friends just finished a game of tag, and they all sat down around a sand bed surrounded by rocks, which is where they stopped to have a quick snack after playing a game. As Togetic, along with Pichu on his back, fly up to the trees to pick up fruits for everyone to eat, Eevee, Poochyena, Celebi, Ditto and Dratini sat in the sand bed.

"That was so fun!" exclaimed Celebi. "That has got to be my favorite games of all time."

"That's only because no one can ever catch you!" said Poochyena.

"Well, that's not my problem if I'm so good!"

All of the Pokemon laughed. Just then, Togetic and Pichu came back both with handfuls of fruit.

"Food's here." said Togetic.

"And I got the food all by myself!" Pichu said very proud of himself. Everyone congratulated Pichu on a job well done, because only being a baby, he still thought that doing a simple task like that, was a big accomplishment.

Togetic gave everyone two or three pieces of fruit, and they all began to eat.

"Mmm, this is really good fruit." said Ditto.

"And it's all thanks to me!" Pichu smiled, and revealing his now blue mouth, since he had been eating a blueberry. All the other Pokemon laughed hysterically. But Pichu didn't realize they were laughing at him, just laughing with him.

"After this, we have got to do our monthly races." Poochyena said.

"Not immediately after this. You'll have to wait at least an hour." Togetic's motherly instincts kicked in once again.

"Yes Togetic." Eevee, Celebi, and Poochyena groaned.

"Hey guys, maybe we could do the race at the river. Racing in the water could be really fun." Dratini suggested. Since the race they held was on land, Dratini would usually come in last, unless Ditto intentionally came in last.

"No! It's been our tradition for over 3 years! We can't change it now." Eevee said.

"And you only want to change it because you're the only one that can swim the best! That'll just be unfair to us." Celebi said. But, Dratini felt the exact same way about the land race.

Seeing that Dratini was upset, Ditto tried to make things better. "Well, maybe you guys can have your race, and maybe me, Dratini, and Togetic could have a race down by the river."

"Good idea Ditto. We should do that." Togetic seemed to like the idea, and was probably catching on to Dratini's left out feeling.

"But the tradition won't be the same. Everyone has to race in only _one _race." Eevee said.

"But…" Ditto was interrupted by Dratini. "Ditto, just forget about it. Let's just do the race on the land."

Ditto listened to his friend, but knew that he was still very sad inside. Eevee, Poochyena Celebi had left him out once again, and Dratini could leave any minute now. And Ditto wanted him to stay, because they had gotten to be the best of friends, and he didn't want to see him go. Dratini thought that Eevee, Celebi and Poochyena had enjoyed making fun of him, since they usually did, but to them they were only teasing, but it really begun to hurt Dratini. He always had thoughts of leaving, and he had also tried to, but he couldn't make himself leave Ditto, because he knew that they were the only family each other had known, and he couldn't hurt Ditto. He was like his own flesh and blood. And he knew that Togetic and Pichu still cared for him, and they would also hate to see him go. He only hoped that the other three could maybe try to do things for Dratini, and not themselves.

Later into the night, while the others slept, Eevee couldn't get himself to sleep, so he looked up at the open night sky, as stars twinkled like lights on a Christmas tree. He liked the peace silence of the forest. He could really reflect in this setting. He usually do this if he couldn't sleep, but it wouldn't help him get to sleep, he would just stare at the sky, looking at the moon, the stars, and always wondering what could possibly be out there.

"Hey Eevee, you awake?" Eevee turned to see Celebi looking at him, and then Celebi flew over.

"You can't sleep either?"

"Nope." Eevee then looked back at the vast dark ocean-like sky.

Celebi lay down next to his friend. "What'cha looking at?"

"Nothing really. Just the sky."

"Really?" Celebi looked out to the sky. "Wow, I've never noticed how big it is."

Eevee chuckled. "You've never noticed?"

"Well, I've never really gotten a chance to really look at it."

"Hey, who's talking?" Poochyena said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Did we wake you?"

"No, it's okay. What are you guys doing up so late?"

"Looking at the sky." Eevee and Celebi both said in unison.

Poochyena slowly walked over to his two friends, trying to maneuver through, since he was still partly asleep. He lay down next to Celebi, and finally fully opened his eyes. He looked out to the sky, and was just as amazed as the other two. "Wow. This is really cool. It's so…big."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Hey, that's what I like about it."

"Well, I like the glow from the moon and the stars. What do you like about it Eevee?"

Eevee paused for a little bit to think. "Well, I guess I like that its permanent."

"Permanent? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's permanently up there. Wherever you go, it's there. It never leaves you. It's always there for you to look at. I mean, the stars and the moon may change, you may see different constellations, but whatever circumstance, it's always there. It's permanent."

"Hmm, permanent." Celebi seemed to really think about that single word. "Hey, it's kinda like our friendship."

"Yea, I guess it is." Eevee said.

"Yeah, wherever we go, it's there." Poochyena rightfully acknowledged.

"And even though we may change, it's always gonna be there." Eevee said, quoting himself.

"Hey guys, friends forever?" asked Celebi, looking both at Eevee and Poochyena. They both looked at Celebi and replied: "Friends forever."

All three smiled, and then looked at their permanent friend up above.

But as they stared into the sky, three poaches slowly crept towards their campsite, in search of one legendary Pokemon.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Review!**


End file.
